A very Bad Girl
by Arixem the Black Angel
Summary: Arixem ist eine talentierte, junge Mörderin der UAA und Momentan auf Platz 3. Als sie allerdings auf die Nummer 2 trifft verliert sie immer mehr das Interesse an einem weiteren Aufstieg durch Mord und fängt an, sich mehr für ihren Gegner zu Interessieren.


Nun stand ich also vor ihrer Türe...wie angewurzelt schaffte ich es nicht einmal meine Hand auf die Türklinke zu legen. Aber warum machte ich gerade jetzt, wo ich doch schon so viel hinter mich gebracht hatte einen Rückzieher?  
Hunderte Menschen hatte ich schon auf dem gewissen um Rang 1 der UAA zu erreichen und hatte ganz zum erstaunen meiner selbst es bis zu dem 2. Rang geschafft...naja um ehrlich zu sein war ich kurz davor diesen Rang zu bekommen...denn mein Nächster Gegner, bekannt unter dem Namen ´Bad Girl´, bestritt diesen noch.  
Männer wie auch Frauen habe ich schon bei diesem brutalen Spiel getötet und langsam war ich mir nicht mehr sicher ob ich denn das ganze wirklich wollte...aber warum jetzt wenn es doch schon fast vorbei war? Warum nicht schon früher?  
Frustriert strich ich mir eine Strähne meines lilafarbenen langen lockigen Haares hinter mein Ohr und schloss meine Augen. „Wie soll ich kämpfen wenn es für mich keinen Grund mehr gibt?" murmelte ich leise vor mich hin und schlug mit meiner Faust unbewusst gegen die massive Eisentüre. Natürlich bemerkte ich meine Dummheit erst als es zu spät war, da ich eine eine zärtliche Stimme innerhalb des Raumes hörte die mich aufforderte endlich meinen Hintern herein zu bewegen. Seufzend öffnete ich wieder meine Augen...wie konnte eine Person mit einer so schönen Stimme so etwas banales sagen?  
Doch trotz meiner neuen Abneigung gegen das was mir nun bevorstand trat ich, nachdem ich mir mein lilafarbenes Kleid zurecht gestrichen hatte, wie mir geheißen in den Raum ein. Kaum hatte ich diesen aber betreten kam mir der Geruch von Verwesung entgegen, weshalb ich mir zuallererst die Hand vor meinen Mund hielt um mich nicht übergeben zu müssen.  
Etwas überraschte mich jedoch dann...Da war noch ein anderer Geruch in dem Raum, welcher zum Teil sogar den Verwesungsgeruch überdeckte...Er erinnerte an Kirschen und wirkte trotz seiner Intensität nicht drückend.  
Ich musste nicht lange überlegen um darauf zu kommen von wem dieser Geruch denn nun ausging und es dauerte sogar noch kürzer um die gesuchte Person zu lokalisieren.  
Dort stand sie also...Mit einem blutigen Baseballschläger bewaffnet stand ´Bad Girl´ vor einem Fließ band und brach jedem Mann, welcher im SM Aufzug aus einer Maschine zu kommen schien das Genick bevor die Leiche in einen Schacht fiel. Rein vom äußerlichen sah sie eher aus wie ein kleines Mädchen das in einen viel zu erwachsenen Körper gesteckt wurde. Ihr rosafarbenen Kleid welches sehr an ein um die Beine herum zu kurzes Maid-Kleid erinnerte, passte perfekt zu ihren blonden Haaren, welche ihr wie goldene Seide über ihre Schulter floss.  
Dann stoppte das Fließ band plötzlich ruckartig und der Mann der eigentlich vor ihrem Schlag verschont blieb viel durch die Wucht trotzdem in den Schacht. In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte sie sich dann zu mir um und sah mich interessiert mit ihren Stahlgrauen Augen an. Durch ihre mit Kajal geschminkten Augen wirkte sie etwas erwachsener...Obwohl ihre Oberweite das mehr als nur ein bisschen bewies.  
„Gefällt dir etwa was du siehst?"fragte ´Bad Girl´ mich amüsiert als sie bemerkte das ich sie mir etwas zu genau angesehen hatte. Da ich zum großen Überfluss auch noch eine miserable Lügnerin war verneinte ich es nicht einmal das ich ihr Aussehen mehr als nur fesselnd fand.  
Ich hatte damit gerechnet das sie mich wütend oder angewidert auf mich losgehen würde...doch im Gegenteil...es schien ihr sogar zu gefallen was ich sagte und ließ dann auch ihre Augen über meinen Körper wandern. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre vollen Lippen was mehr sagte als nur ein paar einfache Worte und so gerne ich dieses Spiel weitergeführt hätte wusste ich das sie mich, in jedem Moment in dem ich mir auch nur eine minimale Blöße gab, töten könnte.

„Es ist wirklich Schade das du mich töten willst Kleine...wir hätten bestimmt auch woanders unseren Spaß haben können."meinte sie lächelnd und schritt langsam auf mich zu. Ihr Kleid wog im Takt ihrer Schritte hin und her und betonte ihren überaus erotischen Hüftschwung nur noch mehr.  
Nun wurde der Geruch von Kirschen noch intensiver und ich atmete unbewusst tief ein. „Was wäre wenn ich denn nun die Lust dazu verloren hätte?"fragte ich und erwiderte den Blick den sie mir zuwarf, nachdem sie nun direkt vor mir stand.  
Schon nahm sie mein Kinn in ihre Hand und zog mich leicht zu sich, bevor sie ihren Mund zu meinem Ohr begab und sanft in dieses flüsterte. „Da würde mir schon etwas einfallen."  
Ein Schauer lief mir über meinen Rücken als ich ihren heißen Atem sowohl an meinem Ohr als auch an meinem Hals spürte.  
Kurz drangen Zweifel in meinen Kopf ein.  
Was wenn das alles nur ein Trick ist?  
Was wenn sie nur versucht mich genau dann zu töten wenn ich am schutzlosesten bin?  
Was wenn sie mir am Ende etwas noch viel schlimmeres antut als mich nur zu töten?  
Ich musste mir selbst eingestehen das diese Fragen nicht ganz ohne waren und sogar realistischer klangen als das sie wirklich etwas von mir wollen würde.  
Und doch wollte ich das Risiko eingehen, egal was mir mein Instinkt sagte. Sie war einfach zu verlockend als das ich ihr hätte widerstehen können.  
„Und was genau?"fragte ich, meine Neugierde nicht ganz verbergend. Ein kurzes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum bevor ein kleines Lachen an meine Ohr drang. „Ich weiß nicht genau ob ich dich jetzt für nur naiv oder vielleicht sogar dumm halten soll...dich so deinem Feind zu präsentieren." meinte sie amüsiert...wich aber nicht vor mir zurück sondern legte ihre Arme um meinen schlanken Körper während sie leicht meine Wirbelsäule mit ihrem Finger nach fuhr. Ein kleines Seufzen verließ meine Lippen was sie lächeln ließ bevor sie dann doch von mir abließ.

„Ich muss mir eingestehen das ich schon lange niemanden mehr hatte der meinen Wünschen entsprach...besonders nicht in einer Welt die von widerlichen Männern beschmutzt ist...Du jedoch bist genau mein Typ...und ich bin gewillt dir eine Chance zu geben."meinte sich lächelnd und berührte leicht mit ihrer Hand meine Hüfte bevor sie weiter sprach."Wenn ich Morgen Früh mit dem Ergebnis der Nacht zufrieden bin behalte ich dich gerne bei mir...und wenn nicht..naja du weißt bestimmt was DANN auf dich zu kommt...oder?"fragte sie lächelnd.  
Es wunderte mich selbst etwas das meine Antwort so schnell fiel...aber tief in mir wusste ich einfach das ich ihr nicht widerstehen konnte und sie auch nicht mehr töten könnte. Nicht wenn ihr Duft mich nun vollkommen einhüllte.  
„Diese Herausforderung nehme ich dankend an ´Bad Girl´." meinte ich lächelnd und legte meine Hand auf ihre die schon angefangen hatte Kreise auf meiner Hüfte zu streichen. An der Geste konnte man schon sehen das sie meine Antwort schon im vornherein gewusst hatte.. Sie wusste das ich sie wollte.  
„Gut dann lass uns wohin gehen wo etwas mehr Privatsphäre herrscht."meinte sie zufrieden lächelnd und nahm meine Hand in ihre. Schon zog sie mich zu einer versteckten Türe neben ihrem Kühlschrank. Nach einem stockfinsterem Gang erreichten wir ein etwas kitschiges rosafarbenes Zimmer...Rosa war nicht unbedingt meine Lieblingsfarbe...aber es passte einfach zu ihr. Kindlich..aber sie machte mit ihrem Outfit das ihre Figur mehr als gut betonte alles wett.  
Sie zog mich mit einem kleinen Ruck zu sich und drückte meinen Körper an ihren bevor sie mir tief in meine Augen sah. „Das ist mein bescheidenes Heim...aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das nicht das ist was dich gerade interessiert nicht war." fragte sie lächelnd und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger meine Lippen nach.  
Ihre Finger fühlten sich sanft an auf meinen Lippen und ich konnte mich nicht davon abhalten auf ihre vollen rosafarbenen Lippen zu sehen...Wie sie sich wohl auf meinen fühlen würden? „ich muss zugeben das ich es mir ungefähr auch so vorgestellt hatte...aber nein ich bin an etwas anderes in diesem Zimmer interessiert."mich störte es nicht das ihre Finger noch immer meine Lippen berührten obwohl ich schon sehr damit kämpfen musste diese nicht in den Mund zu nehmen und leicht daran zu saugen. Nein ich würde nach ihrem Tempo gehen...und wenn sie jetzt nur mit mir dieses Spiel spielen wollte würde ich sie auch lassen.  
Sie lächelte leicht über meinen Kommentar und ließ ihre Finger von meinen Lippen zu meinen Kinn, an meinem Hals entlang bis zum Ansatz meines Kleides wandern bevor sie mich wieder intensiv mit ihren stahlgrauen Augen ansah."ich hoffe wirklich das dir das Kleid nicht zu sehr am Herzen liegt..."murmelte sie nachdenklich...auch wenn es eher so klang als ob die Frage nicht wirklich an mich gerichtet war. Dann griff sie plötzlich auch schon mit beiden Händen nach dem Stoff und riss ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung entzwei. Ich muss dazu sagen ich mochte das Kleid ...es war um ehrlich zu sein auch mein Lieblingskleid...aber für den Blick der nun meinen ganzen Körper glitt um kein Detail zu verpassen lohnte sich durchaus.  
Hungrig wanderten ihre Augen über meine Oberweite, welche nun nur noch durch ein trägerlosen Rüschen-BH verborgen wurde. Sie riss noch mehr an meinem Kleid um auch noch einen Blick auf meinen flachen Bauch zu erhaschen. „So etwas vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verbergen gehört schon fast verboten."meinte sie und ließ von meinem Kleid ab nur um mich auf das Bett zu schubsen. „Obwohl ich sagen muss das ich es nicht gerne mit dieser teilen würde."Sie ließ ihre Zunge lasziv über ihre Lippen streichen und beugte sich dann zu mir runter...  
Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten unsere Lippen voneinander und mit lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als ihr ihren heißen Atem auf meiner Haut spürte. Das verlangen meine Lippen auf ihre zu drücken und sie endlich zu schmecken wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Ob sie wohl auch nach Kirschen schmeckten?  
Doch anstatt das sie mir das einfach mit einem Beispiel demonstrierte drückte sie mich an meinen Schulter auf das weiche Bett runter, während sie sich nun genau über mir befand. Um von meinem Körper etwas Abstand zu halten hatte sie ihre Knie neben meinen auf das Bett platziert und beugten ihren Oberkörper leicht nach unten.  
Sie versuchte das ganze wirklich so lang wie möglich heraus zu zögern, nicht das sie es am Ende noch bereute sich auf mich eingelassen zu haben...ihr Blick jedoch zeigte unmissverständlich das sie sich auch nicht mehr lange beherrschen konnte.  
Langsam...aber auch wirklich schmerzhaft langsam kam ihr Körper meinem dann näher... Ihre Dekoltet sah nun mehr als nur ein bisschen einladend aus...besonders als sie es gegen meine Oberweite drückte. Doch mein Blick konnte nicht lange dort weilen da ich dann wieder ihren heißen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spürte...und dann endlich...endlich verschlossen ihre wunderschönen Lippen meinen Mund.  
Sie fühlten sich so wunderbar weich an das ich mich ganz in dem Gefühl verlor einfach nur ihre Lippen auf meinen zu spüren. Das mag nun sehr übertrieben klingen...aber ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie etwas so schönes gefühlt...und dann noch dieser Geruch von Kirschen der sich auch alsbald in einen Geschmack umwandelte als sie mich immer und immer wieder leicht küsste.  
Diese kleine Berührung reichte uns Beiden nach einer Weile natürlich nicht mehr aus und sie leckte dann auch schon mit ihrer feuchten Zunge über meine Lippen. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde von unserer Zeit zu verschwenden öffnete ich auch schon meine Lippen und gewährte ihr Einlass in meinen Mund.  
Noch nie hatte ich mit jemanden eine so atemraubenden und so überaus erotischen Kuss geteilt wie mit ihr...und dann noch dieser Geschmack von Kirsche der nun zwischen unseren Mündern herrschte.  
Unbemerkt hatte sie während unseres Kusses meinen Zopf geöffnet und zog mich, nachdem ich mit ihren sanften Händen durch meine Haare am Ansatz meines Kopfes gestrichen hatte, nahm sie sich eine handvoll von diesem und zog mich zu sich um den Kuss noch zu intensivieren.  
Zu meinem missfallen drängten meine Lungen mich dazu den Kuss zu lösen, was ich dann auch schwer atmend tat. ´Bad Girl´ meinte darauf nur frech das das gerade einmal der Anfang unseres Spaßes war...Bei dem Gedanken daran fing mein ganzer Körper an zu kribbeln.  
Trotz meiner unregelmäßigen Atmung schaffte ich es noch ein keckes „Da bin ich aber mal gespannt." von mir zu geben. Sie leckte sich, wahrscheinlich ohne es selbst zu bemerken, bei meinem Kommentar über ihre Lippen und beugte zu mir runter...Doch dieses Mal waren es nicht meine Lippen die sie liebkoste sondern mein Hals.  
Sanft küsste sie diesen und den Ansatz meiner Schulterblätter ab bevor sie dann auch ihre Zunge und ihre Zähne ab und an über das weiche Fleisch wandern ließ. Ich versuchte es gar nicht erst meine Seufzer zu unterdrücken sondern ließ sie einfach aus meinen leicht gespalteten Lippen dringen und damit den kleinen Raum erfüllen.  
Das schien ´Bad Girl´ nur noch besser zu gefallen und sie entschied sich dann auch schon etwas weiter zu gehen um noch mehr dieser Geräusche aus meinem Mund zu hören. Schon bemerkte ich ein kleines Klicken und sie zog den nun lockeren BH von meinem Körper herunter, nur um ihn irgendwo achtlos in den Raum zu werfen.  
Langsam löste sie ihre Lippen von meinem Hals und sich richtete ihren Oberkörper wieder auf nur um ihren Blick über meine nun entblößten Brüste gleiten zu lassen. Sie ließ sich sehr viel Zeit mit ihrer Beobachtung bevor sie dann die Umrisse des BH-Abdrucks nach fuhr. Ich trug für den Kampf immer möglichst enge BH´s um auch wirklich sicherzugehen das nichts rutschte.  
Da ich besonders empfindlich genau unter meinen Brüsten war, zuckte ich nicht nur zusammen als sie mit ihrem Finger darüber strich, sondern ließ auch ein kleines Stöhnen meinen Lippen entgleiten. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen bevor sie dann anfing meine Brüste mit ihren Händen zusammen zudrücken und zu massieren. Es war nicht schwer zu sehen das langsam auch sie ihre Geduld verlor...vor ein paar Minuten hätte sie mich wohl noch etwas damit getriezt...doch nun konnte auch sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen.  
Dann beugte sie sich auch schon wieder zu mir runter und umschloss mit ihren Lippen sogleich auch schon meine...

Von der plötzlichen Intensität des Gefühles vollkommen überrascht krümmte sich mein Körper augenblicklich unter der Berührung und ein lauter Schrei entwich meinem Mund. Das trieb sie natürlich an und sie begann ihre Liebkosen noch etwas zu vertiefen.  
Ich war überfordert von diesem wahnsinnigen Gefühl...ja ich hatte mich schon oft selbst berührt...aber von einer anderen Person so berührt zu werden war was ganz anderes. Noch nie hatte ich so ein intensives Gefühl gespürt nur weil ich bei meinen Brüsten stimuliert wurde. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten um meinen Körper zu kontrollieren nicht so extrem zu reagieren. Doch `Bad Girl` hatte wohl für meine Hände eine andere Idee geplant.  
Sie hörte nicht mit ihrer Tätigkeit auf, jedoch nahm sie meine Hand in ihre und ließ sie dann ihren Körper streichen...Über ihre volle Oberweite, ihren flachen Bauch, ihre einladende Hüfte bis ich schlussendlich ihren feuchten Slip berühren. Es war sofort klar was sie mir mit dieser Geste sagen wollte und so sehr wie ich diese Gefühl genoss wollte ich ihr irgendetwas zurück geben...und wenn ich es so konnte würde ich es ohne zu zögern tun.  
Schon als ich nur mit meinem Finger leicht darüber strich vernahm ich ein sanftes Stöhnen von ihren Lippen und ein leichtes Zucken ihres Körpers. Es brauchte nicht mehr um mich davon zu überzeugen das ich die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte und ließ zunächst einen Finger über das kleine Nervenbündel streichen. Ihre wunderschöne Stimme erfüllte alsbald auch schon den Raum und ließ mich unbewusste über meine Lippen lecken.  
Sie blieb natürlich keineswegs untätig sondern intensivierte ihr Liebkosen während ihre andere Hand über meine Beine auf und ab strich. Mein Körper hatte schon seit langem angefangen unter ihren Berührungen zu zucken...und dieses Verlangen etwas...egal was zwischen meinen Beinen zu spüren wuchs mit jeder Berührung ihrer Hand oder ihrer Zunge...So etwas kann so frustrierend sein wenn sein Partner ach noch genau wusste was man jetzt wollte...aber es zum Spaß einem nicht gab.  
Genau diese Unzufriedenheit ließ ich an ihr aus...zwar konnte ich dieses Gefühl nicht haben aber das hieß nicht das ich sie nicht über die Schwelle bringen durfte.  
Als ich meine Berührungen intensivierte schaffte sie es kaum noch sich darauf zu konzentrieren mich zu berühren.  
Und ihre Stimme...die nun Lust erfüllt an meine Ohren drang genügte vollkommen um mich noch immer nach ihrer Berührung zu verzehren.  
Dann setzte ihr Liebkosen ganz aus und sie krallte sich in meine Haare bevor sie mich in einem atemraubenden Kuss zog. Es tat etwas weh wie fest sie an meinen Haaren zerrte...doch der Kuss fühlte sich so gut am das ich den Schmerz einfach ausblenden und mich nur auf ihre Zunge in meinem Mund konzentrierte.  
Die Bewegung zwischen unseren Mündern wurde immer intensiver je näher sie dem Gefühl der vollkommenen Zufriedenheit kam. Auch ihr sanften Seufzer, ihr liebliches Stöhnen und ihr lustvolles Schreien drangen unaufhaltsam an mein Ohr...Bis dann plötzlich ihr ganzer Körper erbebte und sie mit einem letzten atemlosen Schrei auf meinen Körper sank.  
Die atmete schwer...doch der Blick den sie mir zuwarf zeigte das sie noch lange nicht mit mir fertig war... was mich auf mehr hoffen ließ.  
Sie erholte sich zu meiner Überraschung sehr schnell und riss mir dann mein ganzes Kleid entzwei bevor sie es mir abnahm und hinter sich warf. Doch nicht nur sie bekam eine wundervolle Aussicht präsentiert, denn schon öffnete auch sie ihr Kleid und zog sich bis auf ihren feuchten Slip aus. Meine Augen wanderten unaufhaltsam über ihren Körper...Angefangen bei ihrem weißen unschuldig aussehende Slip, zu ihrem glatten Bauch zu ihren vollen Brüsten bis zu ihren stahlgrauen Augen. Ihr hungriger Blick hatte sich trotz ihres Höhepunkts nicht verändert, wenn dann war er nur raubtierartiger geworden.  
„Ich bin doch keine Attraktion...du kannst mich ruhig anfassen Kleine...ich beiße nicht sofort."meinte sie lächelnd und nahm eine meiner Hände um sie auf ihre Brust zu legen.  
So etwas weiches hatte ich in meinem leben noch nie in meinen Händen gefühlt...und ich konnte mich nicht davon abhalten leicht zuzudrücken nur um dieses Gefühl noch intensiver in meinen Händen zu spüren.  
Ein Laut entwich ihren Lippen als ich das tat...sie musste noch sehr empfindlich sein von dem Höhepunkt den sie noch vor ein paar Minuten genießen konnte...und trotzdem konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten...ihre Reaktionen waren einfach so wunderschön...aber ich wollte mehr von ihr...ich wollte sie nicht nur berühren...nein ich wollte wissen wie sie schmeckte...und wie sie darauf reagieren würde...wenn ich sie mit meiner Zunge dort berührte.  
Ich zögerte auch nicht lange genau das herauszufinden und ließ mein nasses Organ über ihre Brust gleiten...Sie schmeckte süßlich...nicht ganz nach Kirsche...aber süß genug um auf mich wie eine Droge zu wirken...so das ich nicht aufhören konnte sie immer und immer wieder schmecken zu wollen. Ihre leichtes Stöhnen war auch eine Sache die mich äußerst anspornte.  
Doch bevor ich mich ganz in diesem süßen Gefühl verlieren konnte tauchte ihr Hand unter meinem Kinn auf und zwang meinen Kopf weg von ihren Brüsten und auf ihre vollen Lippen. Der Geschmack von Kirsche breitete sich augenblicklich in meinem Mund aus. Unsere Zungen kämpften um die Dominanz...welche ich ihr schlussendlich gab...ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich wusste ich in diesem Moment nicht einmal.  
Der Kuss endete für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell, doch ´Bad Girl´ hatte mal wieder andere Pläne.  
„Genug gespielt...lass uns doch endlich mit dem richtigen Spaß beginnen."meinte sie lächelnd und stand dann von dem Bett auf um zu ihrem weißen Schrank zu gehen. Dieser war wie erwartet gefüllt mit Klamotten die ungefähr im gleichen Stil waren wie ihr Kleid...außer ein Outfit...es erinnerte an ein Cheerleader-kostüm...nur um die Oberweite herum etwas zu kurz...wie sie wohl in den Klamotten aussah?  
Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als sie plötzlich eine Kiste öffnete und anfing darin etwas zu suchen. „Wenn ich zurück bin und du noch etwas anhast..." sie sprach nicht weiter was die Drohung noch effektiver machte...Ich jedoch hörte gerne auf ihre Forderung und zog mir das letzte Kleidungsstück aus das meinen Körper noch bedeckt hielt. In dem Moment in dem der Stoff von meinen Beinen rutschte war sie auch schon wieder zurückgekehrt, auch vollkommen nackt und verschloss ihre Lippen mit meinen. „Was für ein braves Haustier."hauchte sie zufrieden zwischen unseren Küssen.  
Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung berührte sie mich dann zwischen den Beinen. „Wie feucht du schon bist...wirklich ein braves Haustier."meinte sie lächelnd und vertiefte den Kuss während sie mir eine kleine Belohnung gab.  
Fast schreiend wand ich mich unter ihrer Berührungen...doch die Intensität des Gefühls wurde mit jedem Kontakt stärker...Sie strich ihren Finger gezielt immer über diese eine Stelle...diese eine Stelle wegen der ich kleine Blitze fühlte die durch meinen ganzen Körper schossen.  
Dann bildet sich dieses eine Gefühl auf...das Gefühl das mit jedes Mal den Atem wegnahm.  
Doch so weit kam es nie...da sie einfach mitten drin aufhörte.  
Entsetzt sah ich zu ihr auf nur um sie wieder lächelnd zu sehen. „Ich will doch nicht das du am Ende vor lauter Lust umkippst...was fange ich bitte mit einer Ohnmächtigen an?...also mir fiele schon einiges ein...aber das würde nur halb so viel Spaß machen, bei dem was ich noch mit dir vorhabe."  
Zwar war ich noch etwas bestürzt darüber das sie wirklich kurz davor aufgehört hatte...aber ich würde alles tun das sie von mir verlangt...und ich war auch etwas gespannt was sie denn nun aus der Kiste geholt hatte.  
Dann nahm sie auch schon ein Objekt, das die ganze Zeit neben ihr gelegen hatte in die Hand. Ich erkannte sofort was es war...und ich bin mir sicher das mein Herz dabei einen Schlag übersprungen hatte.  
In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen rosafarbenen Doppelseitigen Dildo...Diese Spielzeuge hatte ich natürlich schon öfters gesehen...ich bin noch nie in den Genuss gekommen einen mit jemanden zu verwenden...nun bis heute.  
„Ich denke damit können wir Beide auf unsere Kosten kommen...oder nicht?"fragte sie lächelnd und ließ ihre Zunge über eine Spitze des Objektes wandern. Bei dem Anblick lief nicht nur ein Schauer über meinen Rücken sondern ließ auch mein Herz höher schlagen...sie war so unglaublich sexy in diesem Moment.  
Ich schaffte es ein kleines Nicken von mir zu geben, als ich meine Augen von ihr einige Sekunden reißen konnte. „Nun dann sollten wir endlich anfangen."meinte sie lächelnd und positionierte das Ende wo ihre Zunge vor wenigen Augenblicken noch war vor meinen Öffnung.  
Langsam schob sie das Ding dann auch schon in mich rein...ich spürte es fast gar nicht...sie hatte mich gut vorbereitet gehabt.  
Sie ließ sich aber keine Zeit dafür das ich mich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnte sondern ließ das andere Ende gleich in sie eindringen. Ein kleiner Schrei entwich meinen Lippen als sie dabei in mein inneres rein stieß.  
Ich erholte mich von dem Gefühl auch schon wieder und erwiderte diesen Stoß auch schon gleich mit einer Bewegung meiner Hüfte. Nicht nur erntete ich einen süßen kleinen Schrei von ihr, sondern auch das Aufeinandertreffen von meiner und ihrer Klitoris. Ein wahnsinniges Gefühl sie so nah bei mir zu fühlen...und dir Reibung die dann auch zwischen uns Beiden entstand.  
Es brauchte etwas bis wir Beide einen Rhythmus füreinander fanden. Dann als wir auch noch eine Position gefunden hatten wo dieser eine Punkt in unserem Inneren getroffen wurde war das Zimmer erfüllt von meinen Schreien und ihren Forderungen schneller und härter zu stoßen.  
Ich war so kurz davor meinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen...dieses Gefühl das sich durch meinen Körper zog...wie eine Welle die meinen ganzen Körper durchzog...so kurz davor...ich konnte es schon fast schmecken...  
Mit einem letzten lauten Schrei warf ich meinen Kopf zurück. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich war mir sicher das ich gleich Ohnmächtige werden würde...doch als ich ihren Körper auf meinen fallen spürte wurde ich wieder wach.  
`Bad Girl` war anscheinend Zeitgleich mit mir gekommen und selbst durch das Gefühl so eingenommen worden das sie ohnmächtig geworden ist. Ich lächelte sie an und strich ihr über ihre rote Wange.  
Sanft legte ich sie neben mich, entfernte das Objekt vom Bett und legte mich dann neben sie.  
Kurz bevor ich einschlief hörte ich ihre Stimme. „Jennifer..."sie schwieg kurz bevor sie weitersprach."Das ist mein Name..."  
Ein Assassine gab niemals seinen Namen einem anderen Menschen preis...und schon gar nicht einem anderen Assassinen...es war ihre Identität...ihr wahres ICH.  
„Arixem..."flüsterte ich lächelnd.  
Auch sie lächelte..liebevoll..bevor wir zusammen in ihrem Bett einschliefen.


End file.
